PROJECT SUMMARY The overall objectives of the Emory ACE Assessment Core (AC) are to provide Projects I, II, III & IV with the following: I a: Recruitment: to ensure that a sufficient number of subjects are recruited for P-I ? P-IV in an efficient and ethical manner, with efforts to reduce attrition and maximize follow-through, making full use of the vast clinical resources available through MAC, CHOA, and our numerous community relationships, specifically with primary pediatric and OB/GYN practices (see LOSs #1-3 and R&E S.7.2.1, S.8.7, S.9.4.2); I b: Clinical Characterization: to provide P-I ? P-IV with a well centralized, supported, and coordinated assessment protocol to ensure the accurate collection and management of diagnostic, assessment, and genetic data from birth through age 30 months at the following time points: 6, 12, 16, 21, and 30 months; I c: Clinical Care: to provide optimal clinical care to the 250 infants and their families, including supports associated with children?s risk and/or developmental status throughout their longitudinal participation; I d: Training & Reliability: to ensure achievement of high-level procedural and numerical reliability among the CAC clinicians, maintenance of achieved reliability, and correction of drift among staff; and I e: Quality Control: to ensure investigator satisfaction and quality control of procedures by implementing continuous and efficient communication between investigators and the CAC, data and regulatory audits, and adherence to Scientific Rigor & Reproducibility in every aspect of data collection, safeguarding independence between risk-treatment-outcome status, and between clinical/experimental procedures.